


Weather Drabbles

by Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Flash Flood, Hurricane, M/M, Tornado, Weather, earthquake, falling animals, snowstorm, volcano explosion, warerout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin/pseuds/Dawn_Twilight_Harlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, after watching weather gone viral on the weather channel, I decided, why not do weather/natural disaster drabbles of my otp. So, hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LawLu-Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> So, after watching weather gone viral on the weather channel, I decided, why not do weather/natural disaster drabbles of my otp. So, hope you enjoy.

It was fair to say that Law hated the snow. It was cold and wet, and just down right annoying. And Luffy just happened to want to visit his parents for Christmas while his was sleeting outside. Yes, it was sleeting, not snowing, and it wasn't sticking to the ground, but that didn't mean it wouldn't. The reasons for why they were driving was for one, all the flights were cancelled. Two, Luffy showed him the weather forecast online saying that it would mildly snow, but honestly Law didn't trust those fuckers. And three, Luffy's god damn puppy eye tactic. So here he was, driving four thousand miles to Billings, Montana. Two hours have already passed.

"How much longer?" The younger whined, wanting to move and stretch from his constricting seat.

Law sighed for the fourth time today. "You keep asking that I'm gonna kick you out is car."

"Shihihi, no you won't."

Which is true. If he tried a stunt like that, he'd have Luffy's whole family and his friends at his neck.

"We still have a couple more hours."

Luffy huffed as he looked up to the car roof. To pass the time, he turned on the radio, but when he did, all he could hear was static. He changed the station, which was the same thing as the previous one. The raven decided to turn it off.

"I'm booooored!" Luffy cried out with another huff.

Law took a second of his attention from the road to Luffy, a slight smirk on his face. "I'm annoyed, but you don't see me complaining."

"You just did." Luffy countered.

-o-

It was now five thirty in the afternoon when they left the gas station twenty minutes ago. Luffy was playing with his Nintendo DS that he forgot that he brought, with full power, which made him even more ecstatic that he had something to do.

Minutes have passed and the snow started to fall down more rapidly. Law turned the sweepers on its fastest speed, along with the lights so he could see. It did help for a while, but it got to the point where he couldn't see anything!

"I need to pullover." Law mumbled, but loud enough for the other to hear.

Luffy paused his game and looked over to him. "Huh, why?" He turned to the window and couldn't see much of anything but whiteness.

The tanned man pulled the car over to the side of the road. He turned up the heat then took out his cellphone from his coat pocket. Turning it on, his phone did a immediate message saying he only had one percent power left.

"Luffy-ya, hand me my bag."

Luffy bent down to grab the black duffle bag in front of his feet, and handed it to his lover. Opening the bag, the tattooed hands went through each pocket, even through his clothes, but he couldn't find his charger.

"Did you bring the charger?"

"I thought you brought it." Luffy replied, still looking at his game.

"Apparently I didn't since I'm asking." The twenty three year old countered. "Is your phone charged?"

"Uhhh…" The younger pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. He was quickly disappointed when he didn't have any bars. "No bars."

"Great, so we're stuck here till the storm pass."

"Oh…" Luffy looked back at his game then back to Law. "You wanna play Super Mario 3D Land?"

Law swiveled his head to his boyfriend with a glint in his eye.

"Did you just say Super Mario?"

Game motha fucking on!

-o-

For the first time of knowing Luffy, he was glad that he was a glutton. Thanks to that, they had enough food in the car to last them for a couple of days! That's only if he could keep the said guy from eating it up in just under twenty minutes.

"Laaaaawwww! I'm hungryyyyy!"

"Luffy-ya, we have no idea how long we're staying here, so we need to save it."

"Please, just one honey bun! I'm only asking for one!" Luffy pleaded. "I promise I won't ask for anymore."

"Right…" Like he would believe that.

Law began blocking out his persistent boyfriend's crying for food.

The snow outside was being blown harder, and the wind howled. Hopefully this blizzard would pass soon. The car only had half a tank left and running lower with the heat on. He cursed himself for cleaning out the trunk last week. He had some cover in there and he stupidly took it out, thinking he wasn't gonna use it. So much for being prepared.

The situation became worse when Luffy's game died and had nothing else better to do but pout and complain. Couldn't blame him though. Law was bored out of his mind too. Well, guess there was one thing they could do.

"Let's go to sleep." Law said, crawling to the back of the car where he could lay down and stretch his legs a little.

"But I'm not tired."

"Would you rather go to sleep or do nothing?"

"I rather eat!" Drool began to drip out of his mouth as he thought about eating.

"That wasn't an option." The eldest dryly replied. "Come on. I'm cold and I need some body heat."

Luffy groaned, but went ahead and climbed to the back with his lover. Laying down on top of him, he closed his eyes.

-o-

Law woke up when he felt something vibrate against his hip. He knew it was from Luffy's phone… wait, Luffy's phone is vibrating!?

The tanned man moved his hand to raven's pocket to pull out the iPhone. The name 'Ace' showed up, he immediately answered it.

"Ace-ya…"

"Where are you guys?! You was supposed to be here ten hours ago!"

"Yeah, well a blizzard came by and we had to pullover." Law looked out the window. It stopped snowing, but they couldn't go anywhere since the snow reached all the way to the bottom of the window! "It stopped snowing, but we're stuck."

"Ugh, okay, we'll come get you."

"Fine then, we're about…"

"Don't waist you're breath, there's a tracking device on Luffy's phone so we can find you guys easily."

A tracking device. That didn't seem hard to believe to Law.

-o-

Let's just say Law was a bit surprised when he Ace and Dragon come out of a snow plower truck. Now, rather they was renting it, borrowing it from a friend, or just had to money to owe one. He didn't bother asking them. He still felt like the odd one out of the family sometimes.

The two spent about eight minutes to dig most of the snow away from the car. Luffy was even more thankful. He was just happy about eating the rest of the food in one sitting. Law could only roll his eyes to that. But what else can you expect from him.


	2. Tornado - ZoSan

Sanji woke up with his head throbbing with pain. He touched the spot that hurt the most, feeling a warm, sticky liquid at the touch. He already knew it was his blood. As his vision became clearer, he looked around. The car was tilted a little as one of the side was on top of a very large stone. But the only question that appeared in Sanji's head was, 'Where's Zoro?'

The blond took his seat belt off as it was constricting and hurting his chest. Touching the sore area, he had a feeling that he had a couple of broken ribs. He tried opening the damaged door on the passenger side, only for it to not open. Going to the other side, he was able to open it, crawling out in a slow pace. The man stepped out and winced at the pain he felt when putting his right foot down. It didn't feel broken, but he had a feeling that it was sprained. It was most likely a minor degree since he was still able to walk on it.

"ZORO!" He cried out, which he sooner regret when he felt terrible pain in his chest.

(Flashback)

Sanji and Zoro was heading back home after visiting Luffy and Law at Louisiana. They've been driving for hours, very long HOURS! Why didn't they get a plane ticket? Zoro doesn't really remember. It may happened when Sanji kept talking about exploring America, or something.

As they were driving through Oklahoma, they were greeted with sunny weather with not a single cloud in he sky. By the time they were halfway through the state, the sunny weather became cloudy, QUICKLY! The grey clouds seem to become darker by the second. All they could think of was that it was about to rain soon, which it did. They were driving through the highway. They noticed as the tree branches were moving frantically, showing how hard the wind was blowing. Sanji felt it difficult to steer with the wind moving his car.

Zoro was about to say pull over when something had caught his attention. He saw something vertical to his side. Sanji didn't notice it since he was trying to control the car. Getting a closer look, the greenette was able to recognize the thing.

"Tornado!" The green haired man finally cried out.

"Huh?" Sanji turned his head to the direction Zoro was looking.

The funnel cloud had finally touched the ground. It was pretty small in the beginning, but in those seconds it quickly became bigger.

"Shit." The cook muttered.

He put the car in reverse before trying to back up to escape it since the twister was decided to move in their direction. Zoro couldn't shake this bad feeling, but when he decided to look at the back window, his heart nearly stopped.

"Fuck, there's another one!"

"WHAT?!" Sanji finally turned around, the only reason why he didn't do that in the beginning was because the road was only going in a straight line. He was focusing more of escaping the tornado and couldn't help but stare at it as he was trying to escape from its grasp.

Turing around, he saw another tornado that was the exact size as the one in front of them. Sanji remembered hearing about how this type of twin tornados were rare when he was taking geology in high school. The second cyclone was by the road, but instead of coming towards them like the first one, it was going across the other side.

The only way to avoid this was move the opposite direction of the second twister which was the right of the first one. He took the car out of reverse, but since he had to move a little forward to actually turn, the wind from the tornado in front of them had caught it, using suction as if it was a vacuum and the car as a piece trash.

"AAAAHHHH SHIT!" Both of them shouted.

The blond man turned to his lover, and almost in slow motion, he saw some debris of metal, probably from someone's destroyed house or car, slam through the front window and hit Zoro's head. He ended up falling unconscious. The next thing that happened was Sanji's head slamming into the passenger window and also falling unconscious.

(End of Flashback)

Sanji looked at his destroyed car, the windows were all smashed and the only thing he think of was Zoro. He wondered if his lover got suck out through the broken windows, he didn't remember of the said man putting on his seatbelt.

"God damn it." Sanji cursed. He could be anywhere. He could even be… no, can't think that. Zoro is a fighter, he wouldn't die just like that.

The curly eyebrowed man walked aimlessly through the destroyed woodsy area.

"ZORO!" He looked around as he limped.

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Sanji reached a town that had been destroyed by the cyclones. The sadness of not finding Zoro turned into the sadness he felt for all the homeless people. He saw people looking for their pets and loved ones. He even saw a woman looking for something in her demolished house.

'God, this is gruesome.' Sanji thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he saw a middle aged woman come up to him.

"Excuse me, have you seen him?"

Sanji looked down to a picture of a small child, around eight or nine.

His eyes drooped. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I haven't." He looked back up to her. "Have you seen a tall, green haired guy with tan skin."

"No, I'm sorry." She immediately left, trying to find her child.

The day sky turned into a red-orange and yellow sunset. Ambulances and rescuers came, searching for or assisting survivors. Sanji was sitting at the back of an ambulance truck as a paramedic was bandaging him up. He looked down to his lap, and for the first time, he noticed that he had his phone with him. The blond used his free hand to grab the phone that miraculously survived with only a crack across it. He was able to turn it on and when it did, it told him that he had five missed calls. Checking the number, it was from all the same person with an area code that he never seen before. All of sudden, he got this weird feeling.

"Hey, what's the area code for here?" He asked the brunette paramedic.

"Uh…405."

"Um, by any chance, do you know this number?" Sanji showed him the number.

The man stopped what he was doing and looked at the phone. "Actually yeah, that's the hospital number."

"Hospital?" Could it be… "Is it possible you could take me to the hospital?"

"Well, yeah. You need to go anyway with your fractured ribs and all."

And so when the brunette was finished tending to his bruises and cuts, the ambulance had took Sanji and another injured man to the hospital. When the back door opened, the blond practically ran out the white vehicle and rushed inside. The hospital that wasn't hit by the twister, thank god, held many patients. Many with minor or major injuries, and some people were even searching for their loved ones. He looked around the crowded area, looking for his green haired boyfriend.

"ZORO!" He yelled over everyone. "MARIMO!" 'Please tell me you're here.'

Forty minutes have passed and he couldn't find his marimo anywhere. He sat down on the cold floor in the waiting room with other people. Sanji put his head down between his lap while covering his face with his arms. Before he knew it, he felt tears coming from his eyes. Minutes have went by. He heard someone slide their back against the wall as they sat beside him. He couldn't care less. He was too busy wondering about how to tell his friends about this.

He felt the person who sat by them tap him on the shoulder. He shrugged it off, ignoring them. The blond then felt that person poke at his head.

"Leave me alone…" He whined.

"Are you seriously crying, cook?" The guy said.

Sanji's head shot up. Gazing at the man, he didn't know if he wanted to cry out of happiness or punch him for not saying anything earlier.

"No, I'm not crying. I have dirt in my eyes." He replied, wiping the tears away. "What happened to you?"

Zoro smirked. "Well, I woke up in the middle of field, got up, and started looking for you."

"Wait, you just got up after being sucked inside a tornado and probably even thrown out of it."

"Pretty much. I mean, I have no broken bones, just bruises."

'How the hell… that's not fair!' Sanji mildly shook his head. "I have fractured ribs and a sprained ankle."

"Heh, you need to get that checked."

"I know. I was looking for you…" He started out, "But I didn't know if you were dead or not. I was so fucking worried, and terrified. I missed you." Geez, it felt like he was about to cry again.

Zoro chuckled. "Getting sentimental I see."

"Bastard…" Sanji grumbled, gazing forward.

"If it makes you feel better, I was worried and terrified too."

The curly eyebrowed man turned back to him, somewhat surprised Zoro confessed that. "It's a good thing you called too. If you didn't, I was gonna assume the worst."

"You know, it's gonna take a lot more to kill me!" Zoro responded proudly.

"Don't say that!" Sanji pushed him by the arm. "You could jinx yourself. Knock on wood."

"Fine." Zoro tiled over to a chair that had wooden legs and knocked on it. "Better?"

"Better."

The two sat with comfortable silence, until…

"I love you." Zoro said.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that a man got sucked up by a tornado by his house and had no broken bones after being dumped into a field? This happened because he fell unconscious from getting hit by a vase. While unconscious your bones are so relaxed that its harder for it to break. This also can happen if you're drunk, it makes your body numb. I learned that from watching American Dad.


	3. Microburst - CrocDofla (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this. I was at my great grandmother's house and was watching top ten weather incidents. So I got the inspiration to write. I was trying to write a MarcAce, but I kept getting writer's block. So the next chapter is gonna be MarcAce.

Crocodile was pissed. Not upset, but pissed. Here he was, sitting on a plane in first class with that flamingo. Well, he didn't hate Doflamingo, for they were in a relationship, but he did get on his nerves. It was a love hate relationship that appeared to be more of a hate hate relationship from peoples' views. But he didn't hate him.

They were currently at Australia and were about to head back out to New York. However, when they were about to take off, the engine to Doflamingo's private jet had malfunctioned. It was gonna take a couple of days to fix and it was gonna take a day or two for his private jet to come, so they might as well ride on a plane from an airport so they could go home and Crocodile can finally fall asleep in his bed.

He has no idea why he's so tired recently. He knew it wasn't the jet lag since they have been here for a week now. Doflamingo says it's because he's getting older before he goes into a hysterical laugh; which ended with Crocodile swatting him with either his hook hand or anything else he had in his hand. So after waiting for the plane to move, the dark haired man could feel his eyes drooping down. He didn't fight it off though as they finally closed.

Two minutes of peaceful sleep later and…

"Crocy? Crocy-chan?" He heard as he felt a finger poke at his cheek.

"What? You damned bird." He muttered with his eyes still closed.

"Don't go to sleep yet. It's still daytime. And I'm bored." The blond pouted, even though it's useless since Crocodile had his eyes closed, as well as completely immune to it.

"You could go to sleep as well."

"Nah, I'm too awake to fall asleep."

"That's not my fault." Crocodile replied as he began to frown. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Both of them felt as the plane was taking off.

"But-"

"Doflamingo!" The elder opened his eyes then whispered yelled in a harsh tone, making the younger pause on what he was about to say. "Unless we are about to die in a plane crash, don't wake me up!"

The man in the pink feather coat closed his mouth with a light scowl on his face. He watched as his lover reclosed his eyes, going back to sleep.

"You know, you should knock on wood." He responded, making Crocodile sigh before ignoring him.

After ten minutes of flying, Doffy was bored as hell as he looked out the window. He could hear his lover's slow breathing and was debating if he should wake him up. He decided to after two more minutes passed by. When he lifted his forearm to start his consistent poking, he saw something that caught his eye.

He saw dark grey rain clouds not that far from the plane. He kept staring as he saw a few white lightning bolts coming out from them. 

'Well, here comes the turbulence.' He thought.

He kept staring at some of the moment of the clouds and the lightning sparks. For some reason, storms interested him. They were just breathtaking. Especially if you're in a plane and actually see it up close and personal.

After the plane entered the storm. Everyone felt the aviation vehicle sudden bumpy movement. Normally turbulence lasted for a few seconds and wasn't too strong, but there was something wrong. All of a sudden, the lights began to flicker on and off, with the feeling of the plane rattling back and forth. Screams could be heard.

Doflamingo hurriedly put his seatbelt on as he did the same for his partner since he haven't woken up yet. Seriously, did this man swallow some sleeping pills when he wasn't watching?!

As he was thinking this, it began pouring down rapidly down. The pressure seemed to intensify as the plane felt like it was coming down. Was it an emergency landing? Well, by the sound of the engine sounded it seemed like the pilots were trying to control the plane but was failing. 

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE?!" He could hear one of the passengers say, making many other people panic in terror.

Doflamingo was one of them as he got ahold of Crocodile's shirt and started pushing and pulling him back and forth.

"CROCY! CROCY! CROCY!…"

Crocodile's face stirred from a peaceful state into a frown. Unfortunately for the tanned skinned man, he hasn't opened his eyes yet. So this time he had grabbed the man's head and started shaking him repeatedly. It was finally when the older man swatted his hand at Doffy's face.

"Ow, that hurt Crocy-chan." The flamingo wearing man placed his hand over his abused nose as he forgot about the situation they was in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" It was then that he realized that they were shaking from the plane. 

Are they in terrible turbulence or something? And why were everyone screaming? Clearly this wasn't everyone's first turbulence.

"CROCY! HOLD ME!" Doflamingo put his arms around his lover.

"What are you d-"

BAM!!!

-o-

"Ugh, my head." Crocodile was about put his hand on his head when he realized he couldn't move it. He opened his eyes, only to see that he was at the hospital. Why was he here?

"Crocy-chan, you're awake!" He heard his partner shouted with glee.

Can't have ten minutes of peace, can he? "What happened?" The pale skinned man groaned, still feeling the throbbing headache he woke up to.

"Well, there was a microburst and because of that, had a downdraft to the point that the pilots couldn't navigate it." Doflamingo paused before speaking again with a serious voice. "The plane crashed and over half of the people on died while the rest was injured. Including you and me…" Well that explained the scratches on his face and the bandages on his chest. Probably some broken ribs. "And you know what else? I would've been a goner without you."

"What the hell did I do?" The last thing he remembered was trying to pry Dofla's arms away from him.

"Just a second before we crashed, you had your arm out in front of my head. My head could crashed against the seats from the impact and your arm took the damage. That's why your arm is broken into shatters beyond repair."

Normally the elder had a stoic face expression, but the look he had was terrified. This was his good arm, now he can't use it no more. He already had a hook for a hand on one of his hands. What the hell is he gonna do now?! How will he work?!

"Fufufufu…" Doffy laughed, making Croco frown. Was this bastard laughing at his pain? "I'm just kidding babe. Your bones should heal in a couple of months or so."

Crocodile sighed with relief.

"But it was so sweet that you sacrificed your arm for me! I thought you hated me." Doflamingo grinned.

"I don't hate you you damned bird." The other responded. "You just annoy the hell out of me."

"Aww, I love you too!" Doffy gave him a hug.

"I never said love! Now get off me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a pairing, then write it in the comments/review.


End file.
